Sextuplets Game: Change!
by Kusomatsuno
Summary: Osomatsu mengusulkan sebuah game./ "Change personality? Kedengarannya menarik!" / OOC maybe, I'm sorry :")


" _Hei, mau coba bermain game?"_

" _Game apa, Osomatsu Nii-san?"_

 **Sextuplets Game: Change!**

 **Osomatsu-san/Osomatsu-kun—Akatsuka Fujio**

 **Story—Kusomatsuno**

 **Douzo!**

Osomatsu tersenyum penuh arti seraya mengangguk-angguk. Pemuda itu menatap kelima saudara kembarnya yang menatapnya penasaran—sambil melanjutkan aktifitas masing-masing.

Bayangkanlah.

Karamatsu mematut dirinya di depan cermin, sesekali menatap Osomatsu—dalam rangka menunggu Osomatsu membeberkan nama game-nya.

Choromatsu mengangkat majalahnya hingga menutupi wajah, namun—entah karena majalahnya yang transparan atau memang penglihatan Choromatsu sendiri yang bisa menembus benda apapun—dia juga mengawasi Osomatsu sambil harap-harap cemas.

Jyushimatsu sibuk mengayunkan pemukul baseball miliknya—ekstra Ichimatsu yang terikat, tentunya—sambil menatap dinding, sementara telinganya sudah siap mendengar jawaban Osomatsu.

Ichimatsu—dengan wajah pucatnya—sudah tak bisa menatap Osomatsu. Dia terkapar dalam keadaan menyedihkan. Diikat di pemukul baseball dan diayun-ayunkan seenak jidatnya oleh Jyushimatsu.  
 _ **#RipIchi**_

Todomatsu sibuk dengan handphone-nya yang sengaja dimatikan. Kenapa? Agar layarnya _blank_ , dan Todomatsu bisa melihat Osomatsu dari pantulan layar.  
 _ **#Genius**_

Dalam hati, Osomatsu menangis. Padahal dia sudah berhasil membuat mereka penasaran, tapi kenapa saudara-saudaranya itu tidak memberinya perhatian penuh?

"Jangan mengulur waktu," tegur Choromatsu sambil mendengus. Osomatsu langsung berhenti menangis dalam hati(?), lalu kembali memasang senyum penuh rahasianya lagi.

"Nama game-nya… _Personality Change_!"

"…ha?" Karamatsu mengernyitkan dahinya, seakan tak habis pikir.

" _Personality Change_? Terdengar menarik! Cara mainnya bagaimana?" tanya Jyushimatsu antusias. Sangat antusias, hingga berhasil membuatnya melemparkan pemukul baseball—ekstra Ichimatsu, tentunya—ke lantai. Ichimatsu terkapar di pojokan, masih dalam keadaan terikat.

Kasihan.

Namun, Osomatsu tidak mempedulikan Ichimatsu yang teronggok menyedihkan disana. Pemuda itu malah menatap Jyushi dengan mata berbinar, lalu berucap, "Kita akan mencoba berganti kepribadian!" dengan pedenya.

Hening sejenak.

Beberapa detik kemudian—

"EEEEEEEEH?!" pekik Choromatsu histeris.

Hanya Choromatsu. Iya, hanya dia.

Jyushimatsu, Osomatsu, Karamatsu dan Todomatsu langsung menatap Choromatsu dengan tatapan aneh, seakan mereka berempat baru melihat alien dari planet Neptunus. Namun kejadian itu hanya sekejap, karena akhirnya Todomatsu langsung mengalihkan pandangan dan berseru tanda setuju, yang diikuti oleh Karamatsu dan Jyushimatsu—yang langsung melompat-lompat girang.

"Baiklah, kita mulai sekara—"

"Osomatsu nii-san, Ichimatsu nii-san masih terkapar," lapor Todomatsu seraya menunjuk Ichimatsu di pojokan.

"BANGUNKAN DIA!"

—skip—

Kini keenam pemuda itu duduk melingkar.

" _Saa_ , kita hompimpa dulu!" seru Osomatsu penuh semangat, diikuti anggukan setuju adik-adiknya.

" _ **HOMPIMPA ALAIUM GAMBRENG**_!"

… _wait, ini settingnya dimana sih? Di Jepang atau di Indonesia?_

Osomatsu, Ichimatsu dan Karamatsu hitam, sementara Choromatsu, Todomatsu dan Jyushimatsu putih.

"Lalu bagaimana, Osomatsu nii-san?" tanya Jyushimatsu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Pemuda itu memang selalu ceria— _ **kecuali saat kisah cinta pertamanya kandas**_.

"Sekarang, yang hitam hompimpa bertiga, yang putih juga hompimpa bertiga! Setiap orang yang menang dari masing-masing tim akan dipasangkan(?) dan bertukar kepribadian!" jelas Osomatsu panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume.

Merekapun hompimpa lagi, dan hasilnya…

"Aku menang!" seru Jyushimatsu dan Karamatsu berbarengan—kemudian tertegun bersamaan. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan, dan—

"EEEEEEEH?!"

"Ahaha! Yosh, Jyushimatsu akan menjadi Karamatsu, sedang Karamatsu akan menjadi Jyushimatsu!" seru Osomatsu. Karamatsu mojok.

" _Saa_ , mari kita hompimpa lagi!" kata Todomatsu riang.

"Todomatsu, sekarang hanya tersisa dua orang dari setiap tim, tahu. Kita harus _jankenpon_ ," tegur Choromatsu.

"Oh? Maaf~ _Saa, jan-ken-pon_!"

Osomatsu gunting, Ichimatsu kertas. Osomatsu menang.

Choromatsu batu, Todomatsu gunting. Choromatsu menang.

" _U-uso_! Aku harus menjadi Ichimatsu nii-san?!" pekik Todomatsu tak percaya. Ichimatsu langsung menyikut pemuda itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" tanya Osomatsu sambil terkekeh.

—skip—

 **1\. Osomatsu — Choromatsu**

"Mou! Kenapa kalian semua tidak mau berusaha mencari kerja, sih?! Kita tidak bisa terus-terusan menjadi NEET, tahu!" seru Osomatsu sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Yep, Osomatsu sedang berakting sebagai Choromatsu—yang kini sedang facepalm melihat kelakuan kakak kembarnya.

"Selain itu, kalau kalian bekerja, aku bisa tetap di kamar dan ber-*piiip* dengan Nyaa-cha—"

BUGH.

"DIAM KAU!" teriak Choromatsu seraya menendang perut Osomatsu keras-keras.

Yang lain terkekeh, sementara Osomatsu terkapar dengan mulut berbusa.

Nggak, Osomatsu nggak mati.

* * *

 **2\. Karamatsu — Jyushimatsu**

" _MUSCLE, MUSCLE! HUSTLE, HUSTLE_! AKU ADALAH PEMAIN BASEBALL TERBAIK DI DUNIA! _MUSCLE_ , _MUSCLE! HUSTLE, HUSTLE_! SATU! DUA! TIGA! EMPAT!" seru Karamatsu sambil mengayun-ayunkan pemukul baseball. Senyumnya dilebar-lebarkan(?), kacamata hitam yang dipakainya terus-menerus berkilauan—entah kenapa.

Jyushimatsu mematung di tempat beberapa menit, lalu bangkit dan menghampiri Karamatsu. Direbutnya pemukul baseball itu, lalu—

DUAKK.

" _MUSCLE, MUSCLE_!" teriak Jyushimatsu sambil memukul kepala Karamatsu dengan pemukul baseball. Karamatsu tewas—

—tapi bohong.

* * *

 **3\. Choromatsu — Osomatsu**

"Hei, hei, tadi aku menemukan koleksi majalah porno Choromatsu di belakang lemari, loh. Phu, menggelikan sekali! Dan, hei, Totty! Kau menyembunyikan koleksi parfum stroberimu, ya? Aku juga menemukan koleksi celana berkilauan Karamatsu di lemari! Dan, Ichimatsu, ternyata diam-diam kau suka mengoleksi _nekomimi_ , ya—"

DHUAK.

DHUAK.

DHUAK.

DHUAK.

Berbagai macam benda langsung menyerang Choromatsu bertubi-tubi. Choromatsu terkapar di lantai.

"Tu-tunggu, itu kan hasil pengakuan Osomatsu nii—"

Dan tatapan membunuh langsung membanjiri Osomatsu.

* * *

 **4\. Ichimatsu — Todomatsu**

"Minna~ Hari ini aku membawa kudapan manis untuk kalian~ _Brioche, macaron_ dan _muffin_ dengan teh _Earl Grey_ akan menjadi kombinasi yang bagus, kan? Hem? Tidak, itu bukan untuk kalian. Kalian hanya akan mendapat _croissant_ , masing-masing satu. Kuharap kalian tidak berebutan~" kata Ichimatsu seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum manis.

Hadirin sekalian, Ichimatsu Matsuno ternyata juga bisa menjadi imut. Buktinya…

Kelima saudaranya langsung _nosebleed_.

Ichimatsu bersumpah bahwa ia akan langsung membunuh Osomatsu, segera setelah game ini selesai.

* * *

 **5\. Jyushimatsu — Karamatsu**

"Hei, Nona yang disana. Aku tahu kau mengagumiku, jadi jangan pernah ragu untuk menyapaku atau mengajakku kencan. Kau tahu? Aku akan selalu menerima ajakan kencanmu dengan tangan terbuka," ucap Jyushimatsu sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan jari.

Keempat saudaranya—Karamatsu tidak termasuk—langsung mual berjamaah.

* * *

 **6\. Todomatsu — Ichimatsu**

"…" Todomatsu menatap Karamatsu tanpa berucap sepatah katapun.

Hening selama sepuluh menit.

Kemudian…

"Kubunuh kau, Kusomatsu. Berhentilah memakai celana berkilauan yang menjijikkan itu. Itu membuatku tidak nafsu makan. Hilanglah, Kusomatsu. Kau menjijikkan. Kau adalah Matsu terbodoh yang ada di dunia ini. Tapi bukan berarti aku membencimu. _Maafkan…aku_ ," kata Todomatsu. Suaranya sengaja dipelankan saat mengucapkan ' _Maafkan…aku_ '.

Ichimatsu _speechless_ , lalu menyabet pemukul baseball dan memukulkannya ke kepala—

Karamatsu.

DUKK.

"KENAPA AKU?!" jerit Karamatsu pilu.

—skip—

"OSOMATSU NII-SAN!" seru Karamatsu, Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu, dan Todomatsu bersamaan. Osomatsu menoleh, menatap kelima adiknya bergantian, sebelum akhirnya keringat mulai mengalir saat menyadari bahwa—

Mereka berlima memasang raut wajah yang mengerikan. Tatapan pembunuh.

"E-eh? Kalian kenapa?" tanya Osomatsu terbata.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Semua, bawa dia ke kandang harimau."

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!"

Balasan yang setimpal atas jatuhnya harga diri para adik Osomatsu adalah: Dimakan harimau.

 _ **#RipOsomatsu**_.

— **The End—**

 **Serius…**

 **Apa yang baru kutulis ini? :")**

 **Ah, betewe, mind to Review? ;-)**


End file.
